Conjunto
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles publicados por primera vez en SasuSaku oficial fans (*o*)/ en facebook, algunos cortos, otros mas largos, de todas las categorías. Algo dulces. En fin de todo un poco.


**Besar**

La verdad es que ella NUNCA había besado a nadie y tenía una gran curiosidad, pero (siempre hay un pero) quería el beso de un chico en especifico. Su primer beso (según ella) debía ser Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de su escuela. Ideo un gran plan, nada podía fallar, pues Uchiha siempre estaba en esa banca del parque a las tres de la tarde, solo tenía que llegar y robarle el beso. Se alisto, se arreglo muy bonita, quería que él la viera bella. Llego al parque a las 3:05 pero él no estaba, así que se sentó a esperarlo. Espero y espero, pero él no llego a las 4:00 estaba decidida a ir a su casa, ella estaba triste, tan triste que una lagrima escapo de su mejilla.

- Molestia - Escucho a la voz de Sasuke decir.

Y sin esperarlo, su primer beso se hizo realidad.

**Helado**

Itachi Uchiha amaba ver a su bobo hermano feliz, así que ese día lo llevaría por un helado, de camino a la heladería el Uchiha menor choco contra una pequeña niña quien se cayó prontamente empezó a llorar, Itachi ayudo a la niña a levantarse preguntándole si se encontraba bien, la niña al ver a ambos hermanos, notablemente lindo a su parecer se sonrojo y solo asistió, conmovido por la pequeña Itachi la invito a acompañarlos por el helado, y aunque Sasuke tenía un lindo puchero por tener que compartir a su hermano, se alegro de que la pequeña Sakura los acompañara.

**Correr**

Eso era lo que ella hacía, corría, pues lo habían visto y ella deseaba verlo, tan solo mirar que se encontrara bien. Tenía que llegar antes de que él cambiase de lugar. Corría aferrada fuertemente a sus esperanzas y lo logro, logro verlo, pero no solo eso sino que también obtuvo un beso. Un beso de su querido novio que volvía después de dos meses en una misión.

**Soñando.**

Porque alguna vez me soñé durmiendo junto a él. Hoy se hacía realidad. Habíamos llegado de una misión, era demasiado tarde, ambos estábamos cansados, aunque se podría decir que yo era la más cansada.

-Me alegro de haber llegado - Le dije a Sasuke, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Continuamos caminado y justo donde nuestros caminos se separaban Sasuke se giro hacia mí, pensé que se despediría, contrario a eso dijo.

- Te llevo a tu casa - Sinceramente estaba sorprendida.  
- No te preocupes también estas cansado, ve a la tuya a descansar - Ignorando completamente lo que dije empezó a andar a mi casa, lo detuve. Creo que estaba más cansado de lo que yo pensaba, pues no siguió discutiendo si no que me cargo y me llevo a su casa. Sin darme tiempo de discutir.  
- Molestia ve a la cama - Además del cansancio podría identificar que estaba cansado, así que lo obedecí. Después solo sé que sentí su cuerpo junto al mío antes de quedarme dormida.

**Felices.**

Hacia 5 años que él había vuelto a la aldea, 2 desde que ellos se habían vuelto una pareja "oficialmente". Hoy él regresaba de una larga misión, se extrañaban mutuamente, pero él sabía que ella lo estaría esperando en la entrada de la aldea, para recibirlo con un caluroso abrazo, seguido de un gran beso, que a pesar de estar en público no rechazaría, pues lo deseaba tanto como ella.

En cuanto entro a la aldea se puso alerta esperando sentir prontamente a su novia en sus brazos... miro discretamente a todos lados pero ella no estaba...

Camino hacia la casa que ambos compartían, seguro su molesta novia había olvidado que llegaba ese día. Y no lo aceptaría pero eso le dolía. Antes de seguir su camino sintió su chakra cerca y fue hacía donde estaba encontrándola cerca, se sentó junto a ella para, poco después atraerla a sus brazos. Sakura solo sonrió.

- Ambos te extrañábamos - Dijo ella poniendo la mano del Uchiha en su vientre, quien solo pudo besar su frente, lleno de felicidad.

·Para Uchiha *la ultima que subió*

**Una cita**

- ¡Ino voy a salir con él! - Dije a mi mejor amiga en cuanto la vi.  
- Debes contármelo todo - Respondió efusiva-mente - ¿Como te lo pidió?  
- Mmm Bueno realmente no lo pidió, solo dijo que mañana pasaría por mi -

Pensaba en la plática que había tenido con Ino, estaba muy nerviosa, intente calmarme cuando oí el timbre. Sasuke Uchiha me ha invitado a salir, abrí la puerta y el estaba ahí. Le sonreí y le salude con un beso en la mejilla. El no contesto pero conociendo a Sasuke era muy normal. El día fue muy bello a pesar de que la única que hablaba era yo, no me sentí mal, pues sabía que él me escuchaba, visitamos un museo y después me llevo a comer. Cuando llegamos a mi casa al final del día. Me acerque a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, sin embargo el me tomo desprevenida y me beso en los labios. Definitivamente este chico diferente a los demás había robado mi corazón.

**Juntos por primera vez.**

Estoy totalmente nerviosa, digo estoy segura de que amo a Sasuke Uchiha, con corazón y alma, llevo dos años saliendo con mi él, y lo amo. El motivo de mi nerviosismo era por una plática que había tenido hace unos días con Ino, mi mejor amiga, pues emmm ella había mencionado que era tiempo de entregarme por completo a Sasuke, yo llevaba ya algún tiempo pensando en eso, hoy iría al apartamento de Sasuke, Ino me había arreglado muy bien, me veía linda.

Toque la puerta y el abrió, se notaba sorprendido supongo que porque no le avise que iría, aun así se me acerco y me beso mientras me abrazaba. Yo estaba muy feliz.

- Te vez muy linda - Susurro y yo sonreí.

Tomo mi mano y me llevo a la sala donde tome asiento, el me di jugo y yo lo mire agradecida, el realmente me conocía, se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Que te preocupa? - Dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

- Yo etto - Empecé nerviosa - Quiero que hagamos el amor - termine un poco más firme.

El solo sonrió y el resto es otra historia

**Silencio es una biblioteca.**

Si tú te acercabas a Sakura y le preguntabas que hacía en la biblioteca ella seguramente te respondería que intentaba estudiar, sin embargo todo el colegio sabio que ella solo estaba evitando que alguien la encontrara.

Suspiro, no podía concentrarse en el libro que tenia frente a ella, se recargo sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al gritarle a Lee a los 4 vientos que no le correspondería porque ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha... ¿No miran el problema? Es lógico. El mencionado pasaba tras ella cuando lo grito, y ahora muerta de la pena se escondía en la biblioteca.

Miro hacia todos lados creyendo oír que alguien, se tranquilizo al verse sola y suspiro tranquila para después soltar un pequeño grito al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.  
- Sasuke - Susurro al ver al chico detrás de ella  
- Sakura - Dijo el antes de besarla.  
- P-pero -Comenzó a reclamar ella cuando el beso termino  
- Shhh silencio es una biblioteca - Dijo Sasuke para besarla otra vez.

**Sonrojo**

Nadie sabía, ni sabría nunca como el gran Uchiha Sasuke había llegado a esta situación. El frió y serio cubito de hielo Uchiha estaba sonrojado, y no era un pequeño sonrojo si no uno grande y muy notable, ¿La culpable? Su linda y querida novia y una plática poco inocente entre ambos. ¿Pero quién diría que él sabe lo todo Uchiha ignoraba este tema? Sakura tuvo que explicarle lo que era hacer el amor, lo que no imaginaba la Haruno es que él también pediría la clase práctica. Así que con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas Sasuke Puso a Sakura sobre sus piernas para empezar a besarla y comenzar así su práctica sobre su última y más fructuosa clase con Sakura.

**Difícil**

Porque cuando lo vio lo supo, ella ya estaba enamorada, no había vuelta atrás, porque cuando al fin lo entendió supo lo que era el amor, porque cuando se separaron supo lo que era el dolor.

Sakura Haruno siempre había tenido una vida feliz, era una niña sin preocupaciones, hasta que lo conoció y se enamoro, se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha el chico que más miedo tenia a los sentimientos, con él conoció el amor, pero con él también conoció el dolor. Realmente a ella eso no le importaba, porque su sueño era hacerlo feliz, demostrarle que los sentimientos cuando eran correspondidos podían hacer a la gente feliz. Lo único que consiguió fue conocer el dolor en carne propia.

Aun así Sakura encontró la forma de derribar las grandes barreras que impedían a Sasuke amar.

Y él, él solo se enamoro de la niña más insegura del mundo.

**Enemigos...**

Sus peleas eran cada vez más constantes, peleaban siempre que se veían, lo cual era muy seguido gracias a sus amigos en común, a ojos de todos los demás Sakura y Sasuke se odiaban a muerte.  
Sin embargo ellos tenían un secreto, un GRAN secreto cada noche se encontraba, pero no para pelear... no aunque Uchiha terminaba con arañones, y Sakura muy adolorida, hacia algunos meses, habían encontrado una forma de canalizar su odio de una forma más productiva, y del odio nació el amor.

Quizás pronto ambos confesaran a sus amigos, su secreto pues no podían ocultarlo más.

**A pesar de todo.**

La guerra estaba en su peor momento, miraras por donde miraras lo único que verías seria muerte, y eso la ponía mal, muy mal, era el dolor de ver morir gente con la que trataba, algunos en el hospital donde ella laboraba, con tantos muertos y heridos, su papel como ninja fue requerido, se preparo mentalmente para ir al campo de batalla, y lucho con el apoyo de la alianza y todos juntos soñaban y luchaban por un lugar sin dolor.  
Sakura Haruno ayudaba en todo lo podía aunque a veces no podía evitar que su mente pensara en sus compañeros de equipo, en especial en cierto azabache. Según los rumores que había escuchado el luchaba ahora de su lado.  
Un aviso llego a su escuadrón cerca de donde se encontraba había heridos y ella partió a ayudar en lo que pudiera.  
Cuanta fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sasuke en ese lugar, ayudo a todos, y después se acerco a Sasuke, tan solo deseaba escuchar su voz, al acercarse a él sonrió y el la recibió en sus brazos, con un abrazo. Sonrió, esas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a él.

POR QUE ELLA A PESAR DE TODO LO SEGUÍA AMANDO.

**Amarla****  
**  
Cuando al fin acepto el amor que sentía por ella, todo fue mejor para él.  
Sasuke Uchiha al fin se había decidido a ser feliz, no fue tan fácil, es complicado tragarse un orgullo tan grande, aun así empezó por ir a recoger a Sakura al hospital, poco a poco la pelirosa se acostumbro al recorrido silencioso del hospital a su casa.  
Así empezó el plan de Sasuke por que el la quería a ella a su lado, y paso a paso, día a día él lucho por recuperar su amor. Lo que no sabía es que jamás lo había perdido.

Mi ángel.

La guerra había dejado muchas bajas, ¿Que quien gano? ¿Realmente importa? Nadie gano, tanta muertes solo demuestra que ambos perdieron, varias persona perdieron gente importante, lo peor de algunos casos era no saber si estaban perdidos o muertos. Ese no era el caso de Sasuke Uchiha, pues él estaba seguro que ella jamás volvería, la había visto morir, su querida molestia pereció en sus brazos, un gran dolor se instalo en su interior ... Él era el gran y poderosa Sasuke Uchiha, quien otra vez no había podido salvar lo que amaba. A pesar de todo el dolor, él debía continuar su vida, guardando el dolor dentro de sí.  
Y siguió su camino, porque sabía que eso era lo que ella abría querido, aunque ahora quizás no estaba del todo solo, ahora tenía "su ángel personal"

**-Sin título**

¿Como poner un titulo a su relación? A Sasuke le bastaba con que toda la aldea supiera que ella era suya.  
A Sakura tampoco le hacía falta un papel para saber que su amor dudaría por siempre, y a pesar de todo.

**Se amaban de una gran forma.**

Él la abrazaba pues la necesitaba a su lado y ella correspondía mientras sonreía solo para él, lo besaba para hacerle entender que no estaba solo, y se amaban compartían grandes momentos juntos, porque sin papeles ni títulos ellos eran una familia que pronto crecería. El clan no se reconstruiría solo.

**Amaba verla dormir.**

Se quedaba despierto solo para verla dormir, su tierna y bella novia era hermosa cuando dormía, sus frágiles rasgos se hacían aun más tiernos, sus bellos cabellos rosados se esparcían por su cama y el la miraba, su querida y amada Sakura Haruno, quizás en voz alta jamás admitiría todo lo que pensaba, él, el frió Sasuke Uchiha jamás diría en voz alta todos su sentimientos, pues nadie necesitaba saberlos. Solo su pequeña niña y a ella no hacía falta escucharlo pues lo sabía muy bien, lo sabía por su comportamiento, por sus acciones.

**El amor de su vida.**

Tenía 12 años, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, en ese momento nadie podía imaginar que ese amor duraría para siempre, nadie se imaginaba todo lo que ella tendría que soportar. Porque Sakura Haruno se enamoro de un chico con miedo a amar... ¿Sabéis ustedes lo que es eso? Lo dudo, amar a alguien que cree no poder corresponder no es lo mismo que amar a alguien que no te ama. Saben el amor es difícil de todas las formas, con todas las historias, pero deberían saber que la gente que es realmente feliz paso por eso, ¿La diferencia? JAMAS se rindió. Y eso fue lo que Sakura hizo, ella le demostraría a Sasuke que aun podía amar, que aun podía ser muy feliz, sin embargo a veces los fantasmas son más grandes que los propios anhelos.

Los fantasmas de Sasuke eran grandes y poderosos, no puedo evitar decidir afrontarlos, aunque sabía que así rompería el corazón de una gran persona, a pesar de eso Sakura juntaría todos los trozos para volver a salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad, porque él era, es, y será el amor de su vida.

**Corazones dañados.**

En su corazón no había más que oscuridad, él fue un niño obligado a crecer de una forma cruel y triste, eso marco su vida siempre, pero sobre todo marco su corazón.

Sasuke Uchiha aprendió de una forma cruel que todo sentimiento puede doler, que el amor lastima, que querer, tener y perder es lo peor, que alguien puede sufrir, y también aprendió como hacer alrededor de su corazón un muro impenetrable, lo que nunca creyó es que en el mundo existen personas capaces de destrozar esas barreras y de no rendirse jamás.

Sakura Haruno lucho y lo consiguió logro penetrar la barrera de hielo, pero esto asusto a Sasuke, no sabía si podría soportar volver a tener y perder de una forma tan inesperada a alguien importante para él. No dejaría que nadie se la quitara, así que con mucho dolor en el corazón pero con una firme decisión en la asesino. De esa forma te protegeré. Susurro al aire abrazando con fuerza a su querida Sakura. Los corazones rotos no dejan de amar, tan solo aman de una forma diferente.

**Eres mío**.

Era infantil y tonto Si y mucho, pero es que él era suyo y ninguna otra niña podía verlo. Obsesionada, a veces, pero él era suyo, la pequeña niña tenía un gran puchero en la cara. Estaba muy molesta con su futuro novio, él cual estaba ahora rodeado por muchas chicas, y eso la molestaba y mucho. Cuando Sasuke logro librarse de las tontas niñas que lo seguían miro a la molesta Sakura haciendo gestos extraños, pff el Uchiha era muy inteligente y no tardo en darse cuenta que esa niña lo miraba y estaba celosa, rió internamente ella era tan predecible. Sin saber por qué se acerco a ella, no lo reconocería nunca pero le gustaba estar cerca de ella, por un momento olvidaba sus miedos, y apreciaba el sonrojo y las miradas que ella le dedicaba, aunque esta vez se acerco más de lo debido, sonrío de medio lado al notar el gran sonrojo, hoy se divertiría junto a ella, y ya después recordaría todo su dolor.

**Lluvia.**

Cuando el cielo llora contigo es algo realmente hermoso, te hace sentir que no estás solo, que no solo te duele a ti.

Ella derramaba incontables lágrimas, el dolor no se puede ocultar eternamente. Nuestro corazón es como un vaso, cada persona lo tiene de diferente tamaño, cuando este vaso a recibido lo suficiente (felicidad o tristeza) llega un punto en el que se llena y se desborda buscando su salida. Es por eso que lloramos, tanto de alegría como de dolor.

Caminaba por la aldea como todos los días, Sakura saludaba a toda persona que conocía, de un momento a otro ella comenzó a pensar, a recordar a alguien en especial. Dicen que cuando alguien te piensa tu mente es tan fuerte que es capaz de captarlo. Sakura estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, tampoco noto como poco a poco las lagrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos, recordar al amor de su vida era mezclar alegría con tristeza, no supo cuando pero pronto se encontró entre los brazos de su amado.

Sasuke había salido a caminar bajo la lluvia, era uno de los poco placeres que solía darse, más pronto que tarde diviso una cabellera rosa, cabellera que pertenecía a una chica con la que llevaba días pensando, le molesto notar que Sakura lloraba, pero más que molestarle le hizo sentir dolido, no sabía porque, pero así pasaba. Se acerco a ella, primero le hablo pero al ver que ella no contestaba, la abrazo y continúo sus intentos para calmarla, noto como Sakura se percataba de su presencia. Él solo la miraba fijamente, ella empezó a hablar, a susurrar pero no le prestó atención pues lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en los labios de su amada, dudando un poco más, pero ya sin suficiente fuerza la beso.

**Boda**

Al fin tenia la fecha perfecta, eso le había dicho -Gritado- a Ino en cuanto la vio. Ino solo sonrió a Sakura estaba muy feliz por su amiga quien por fin había logrado "Atrapar" al chico más lindo de la aldea, pero sobre todo porque había encontrado y aceptado el amor.

El día de la boda llego pronto, ambos, en especial ella, estaban deseosos de casarse. Al evento llego mucha gente. Entre ellos el mejor amigo de ambos, el que era como un hermano para la peligrosa. Quien realmente estaba molesto... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Naruto, no quería que se llevara a cabo la boda desde que Kakashi le había dicho que cuando se casaran, los chicos tendrían que ir a su luna de miel, sumado a otras perversiones que Kakashi menciono, el rubio ahora alegaba que el Teme de su amigo, pervertiría a su inocente Sakura-chan. Que lejos de la realidad estaba.

Así que como todo rubio idiota, cuando iba a entregar a la novia recordó el asunto de la luna de miel, tomo a Sakura en brazos y salió corriendo. Sasuke al observarlo salió tras él. Para después comenzar a arrebatarse a la chica en cuestión mientras ambos se insultaban verbalmente. Ino y Kakashi a lo lejos solo tomaban fotos y vídeos muertos de la risa.

**Su primer hijo.**

Eran primerizos, y tenían miedo, mucho miedo de no ser capaces. Sakura y Sasuke estaban fascinados con su nuevo bebe, su primer hijo, el primero de muchos.

Sabían que juntos lograrían, darle el amor y el cariño a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que tenían en sus manos.

**Cásate conmigo.**

Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, no, realmente, solo estaba frustrado muy frustrado su querida, amada y dulce novia, no había aceptado casarse con él. Alto a los gritos. Ella no había dicho NO sus palabras exactas fueron: Uchiha Sasuke hasta que no logres hacerme una propuesta realmente buena, tierna y dulce como marca la tradición no aceptare. Sasuke aun podía recordar a su novia gritando a los cuatro vientos que su bella frase (que tanto le había costado pronunciar) no era una verdadera propuesta, según palabras de ella. "Sakura te casaras conmigo." No era suficiente.

Sasuke Uchiha molesto salió de casa de su novia mencionando un vuelvo luego, estaba realmente frustrado no entendía porque su novia no podía simplemente aceptar eso.

Paso la tarde andando por toda la aldea, no sabía qué hacer. Pfff molesta bufo mientras entraba a un pequeño parque y se sentaba, observaba todo a su alrededor, miro niños jugar, miro familias felices y recordó porque debía y quería pedirle a su amada que se casaran. Con esa sola idea en su cabeza se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha por un gran tesoro que guardaba ahí, después de tomarlo fue a casa de su novia.

Toco un par de veces hasta que ella le abrió la puerta, como si nada hubiese pasado unas horas antes se sentó ante el televisor y espero a que Sakura se sentara junto a él, la chica no tardo mucho en acurrucarse en sus brazos.

En ese momento Sasuke la abrazo y con voz monótona comenzó.

- Cuando era solo un niño mi madre me dio un gran tesoro... y dijo un par de palabras que no había entendido hasta hoy. Ella me dijo "Cuando al fin te des cuenta que has encontrado al amor de tu vida dale esto y murmúrale cuanto la quieres." -

La pelirosa no entendía a que se refería su novio pero siguió escuchándolo.

- Sakura Te amo - Dijo dejando de lado su orgullo y abriendo una pequeña caja frente a la mirada atónita de Sakura - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

Ahora Sasuke solo debía esperar que su novia saliera de Shock

**Amar hasta el final.******

Lo había prometido, y en este momento lo cumplía. Estaré contigo hasta tu final. Eso había prometido ella y ahora lo cumplía, pero dolía, el momento más temido había llegado y Sakura Haruno debía verlo morir.

Llevaba minutos sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, y dolía e internamente sabía que su premonición se estaba haciendo realidad, dejo todo lo que hacía en esos momento y corrió hacia donde su corazón se lo indicaba. Avanzaba a toda velocidad, quería deseaba llegar a tiempo.

Aun corría cuando lo vio a unos pocos metros frente a ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha, abrió los ojos con asombro cuando noto lo herido que estaba, durante algunos segundos le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo logro corrió hacia el deseando tener a un tiempo de salvarlo, todo eso quedo olvidado cuando llego a su lado y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo.

Intento cerrar sus heridas con chakra, sabía que debía tranquilizarse para lograr salvarlo pero no podía tenía miedo, no quería perderle.

Se abofeteo mentalmente, concentrándose en salvarlo, con la mente despejada logro recostarlo y empezar a sanarlo.

Después de una hora de esfuerzos supo que el estaba a salvo, suspiro aliviada, el momento de cumplir su promesa no era ahora y eso la alegraba, beso su mejilla convencida de que pronto debería hablar con él.

**Llorar o reír.**

Llevaba días tristes, aunque nadie más que ella lo sabía, se sentía sola, sin ganas de seguir, asistía a la escuela por obligación aunque no tenía ganas, en la escuela su mente solía irse y dejar a su cuerpo frente a un montón de clases. No siempre había sido así, había empezado hace solo unos días cuando todo el salón había descubierto su gran secreto, cuando todos se habían burlado de ella.

Escribía en la última hoja de su libreta el nombre del chico del cual estaba enamorada, cuando alguien tomo su libreta leyendo frente a todo el grupo, las cursiladas que había pensado sobre él. Sakura solo tenía 15 años, y pensó en ese momento que su mundo se había acabado, salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, no quería ver el rostro... de todos (de él) cuando terminaran de leer su libreta.

Sasuke Uchiha miro al chico cuando menciono su nombre, vio salir a la pelirosa, (la única chica que le gustaba), noto como todos prestaban atención al chico que leía algo escrito en una libreta, como todo genio que era supo que esa libreta era de la Haruno y que él chico la leía sin su permiso. Se levanto, le quito la libreta y salió sin prestarle más atención.

Desde ese día la notaba muy distante, distraída, y sabia que ella estaba triste. Él ya había leído la libreta. Estaba fascinado, quería hablar con ella, decirle que sentía lo mismo, que quería que lo intentaran. Al fin se decidió a acercarse a ella con el pretexto de devolverle su libreta.

Ella estaba en una banca de la escuela, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien se sentaba a su lado hasta que esta persona le hablo.

- Sakura, te traje tu libreta - Dijo él, esperando una respuesta.

- También vienes a burlarte - Grito ella mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y ella salía corriendo de ese lugar, sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke la siguió, cuando al fin la detuvo, la beso, no podía esperar más.

- Sakura jamás me burlaría de mi novia - Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba sus **mejillas.**

**Mi corazón**

Porque hacía tiempo que mi corazón había dejado de estar dentro de mí.

Sasuke Uchiha había dejado atrás sus miedos y fantasmas, tenía tiempo sin pensar en ello. Ahora lo único que quería era ser feliz y lo estaba consiguiendo, con Sakura a su lado el había sido capaz de dejar la oscuridad y entrar de su mano a la claridad.

Llevaban 5 años saliendo, 3 viviendo juntos, y como toda pareja discutían, pero sobre todo, como solo unas cuantas se aman hasta al punto de dar su vida por el otro.

Hacia un año que su felicidad se había multiplicado, el día que Sakura le dijo que se encontraba embarazada, él supo que su corazón ahora no solo pertenecía a Sakura sino también a ese pequeño pedacito de su ser que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, de su mujer, de su amor.

Su pequeño Sanosuke llevaba dos meses de nacido, era tan pequeño tenía tantas ganas de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de cuidarlos, a aquellas personas que eran su corazón.

Hoy solo los observaba como siempre, a ambos dormidos, a ambos felices y tranquilos, porque él los protegería.

**Principio del formulario**

**Mi novia.**

Él podía ser muy posesivo cuando se lo proponía, pero no era celoso, él gran Sasuke no se consideraba celoso, tan solo no le gustaba ver a SU novia junto a otro.

Sasuke estaba molesto, enojado, el idiota de Sai había estado muy cerca de Sakura, de SU Sakura y ella no lo había alejado eso le molestaba y mucho.

Se alejo de ellos sin demostrar nada aunque por dentro llevaba todo su coraje, hervía de rabia. Jamás nadie lo sabría, pero él solía ser muy inseguro, tenía miedo de estar solo, su familia había muerto cuando él era un niño eso lo había hecho inseguro.

Entro a su salón, sentándose en un banco, tenía la mirada perdida, pensaba en perder a otra persona importante para él, cerró los ojos, el enojo había pasado, solo quedaba el miedo.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en su regazo, abrió sus ojos mirando a su pequeña novia sobre sus piernas. Sakura tomo sus manos obligándolo a que la abrazara, ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? - Le cuestiono ella al verlo tan frió, más de lo normal.

- Hmp - él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, no quería que ella lo dejara solo, sin darse cuenta apretó su abrazo y susurro - No quiero perderte -

Sakura se limito a reír un poco antes de tomar un tono serio.

- Sasuke-kun te amo, jamás te dejare solo, no tienes por qué estar celoso. - Porque aunque él no lo dijera ella sabía lo que a él le preocupaba.

Beso su mejilla, notando como el sonrojo de Sasuke empezaba a hacerse presente.

**Gracias**

Cuando el amor no se puede corresponder, es difícil, pero cuando el amor que tú sientes no es correspondido, es más difícil (?).

Es difícil saber cual es peor, yo creo que ambos son igual de difíciles, pero tranquilos chicos, no os preocupéis que este no es nuestro tema de hoy.

Hoy hablaremos de un amor correspondido, de un amor que ha vencido grandes obstáculos.

Sasuke y Sakura se aman, se amaban antes y se amaran después, aunque algunos días ese amor es más difícil. Ese amor sigue ahí.

El día que ambos (Él) lo aceptaron, fue un día soleado, luminoso y hermoso, ella había salido de la aldea para cumplir una misión cuando regresaba hacia la aldea él la estaba esperando en la entrada, nadie sabe que lo impulso a hacerlo, solo sabían que él estaba ahí para por fin aceptar y corresponder el amor que Sakura le profesaba.

- ¿Aun me amas? - Fue lo primero que él pregunto.

- Te amo, y te amare Sasuke - Respondió ella mientras lo miraba con gran asombro.

- Gracias - Murmuro él mientras besaba su frente.

Sakura sonrió porque con esa simple palabra había entendido todo lo que Sasuke le expresaba...


End file.
